


Mid ka mid CUTUBKA 1

by sexypinky



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, no english somali
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 19:38:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1523120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexypinky/pseuds/sexypinky





	Mid ka mid CUTUBKA 1

Ahaa qof dumar ah oo xun aamusan , laakiin wakhtigan in la bilaabo wada hadalka , isaga oo diidmadiisa ahaa noqoto yaab leh . Jaime isku dayeen in ay weydiiso , qaadashada monosyllables kaliya ee ugu wanaagsan . Isaga oo adkeysi u muuqdeen in ay iyada dhibaato , iyo iyada neefsashada la maqlay meel fog , fog oo dheeraad ah aad u xoog badan ka badan sidii hore . Oo filanla'aan waxaa uu ku joojiyay gaaban . Faraska ka danbeeya Jaime istaagay , Brienne daawaday halkaas oo uu u hijroonaya Madiina iyo si tartiib tartiib ah ay u geed oo xaniban inuu faras .

' Marwada , haddii eeyga lahaa deg-deg badan waxaa laga yaabaa in aanu badbaadiyo waa nafteena biririf .  
Ma amarka gabar tahay?

Brienne eegay sii daran badan intii caadiga ahayd , oo indhihiisuna waxay ahaayeen kuwo mugdi ah , oo qabow . Jaime Tabo iyo , ka hor inta uu ku xerin laga yaabaa inuu faras ahaa daawaday hanjabaad ah Guardajuramentos hore wejigiisa .  
Ilaahyo , waxa xaraf ah , ma dib si aad u hesho gabadh , haddii taasi oo aad u habaysan tahay .

Catelyn ii afduubay , weheliyaan Saaxiibayaal . Mid ka mid ah wax ka badan ilmuhu waa mid . Waxaan sii daayo doonaa saddex haddii aad qaadato madaxa Kingslayer ah . Sidaas desembaina . Aamusnaanta waxay ahayd la jebiyey, oo gogo ' . Erayada Brienne ee yimid si degdeg ah , si degdeg ah , Sh.ibraahim .

Waad waalan tihiin? I lama dagaallami karaan . Catelyn Stark waa dhintay iyo aad delirious . Rag aan daa oo waxaan idin siin doonaa biyaha , idinku waajibka ah inaad noqon fuuq .

Brienne guerrilla iyo dhexda u leh Jaime on garbaha , iyada oo dhimman ee hubkiisa dagaalka. Waxa uu bilaabay inaan dareemo dhiigga diirran soo ilaaleeyey oo gacantiisiina wanaagsan marayo , iyo cadho bilaabay si aad u hesho madaxiisa galay .Waan idiin sheegay ma doonayo inaan si ay ula dagaallamaan , oo aadan awood u dilay nin oo diida dagaal . Haddii aadan haysan hadiyad in dad kale ...

Brienne guerrilla isaga at , mar uun inaan ka dhaansado seef iyo joojiyaan afganbigii isaga oo siinaya . Waxay weeraray iyo weeraray by Jaime dib , isku dayayaan in ay ilaaliyaan . Ka dib markii weerar , weerar , waxa uu u muuqday sida saacadood iyada oo ay dhammaatey waxayna ahayd Jaime kuwaas oo la raadraaci karaa oo kaliya ka dib markii galmo aan . Jaime lahaa wxbarashada ah inta lagu guda jiro weerar caro aad uballaaran Brienne iyo tegey inuu isagii ka qabtaan dhineyd ah , ku dhowaad qasab . Wuxuu bidixda at waqtiga ugu dambeeya , sidaas darteed ma jirto marmarin gaarey toos ah karin gacanta ku , laakiin xaqiiqsadeen inuu jirka iyadu ma difaaco at dhan . Markaas ayuu fahmay .

Moosaa , aad si buuxda ugu walaan ? Oo waxaad iga dhigtay waxa qof walba uu sameeyo aad ula , weerar si wada burburisaan, oo ka tagaan igu hadda remataros meel bannaan . Haddii aad doonayso inaad suicidaros laga yaabaa in dumar jirin cid iga seef sheegi .  
Catelyn ku dhaartay in haddii aad noogu dishid sii daayo . Ka dibna waxaan ku weydiin waxa dhici lahayd in aan soo wada ciyaarnay haddii aan in dagaalka ku dhintay , oo aan ugu dhaartay inaan iyaga oo lacag la'aan ah , haddii aad ku dhinta dagaal .

Brienne Dame seef , waxaan xallin doonto , waxaan haystaa rag .  
Waxay leedahay more .

Iyadu waa dhintay , i siin seef .Marka hore tuur adigaa iska leh .

Jaime rumaysan kari la'aanta kalsoonida naagta waxa ku jira , ka dib markii oo dhan . Rogrogay guud ahaan in ay cagaha iyo ka hor ayuu wax ka qaban karin , iyada oo u duulay isagoo calool gaar ah leh dhaqaaq deg-deg , dhacayay jilba joogsada inuu biyaha .  
Jaime soo xero gelin iyada on , iyo ku dhawaad seeftiisa soo bixiyey iyada . Wuxuu ahaa connoisseur ah sanatoriums farshaxanka , laakiin dhammaataan aqoonsan yahay nabar dhimanaya .Maxay waxan aad samaysay ?  
Jidhkayga qaad Lady Catelyn , waxay leeyihiin inay arkaan , oo aan ugu dhaartay in aan dhaawici doonta iyo iyaga sii daayo lahayd haddii aad ahayd kan i dilay . Save the ee ilmaha .

Brienne badiyay miyir , inkasta oo qalbigiisuna wuxuu weli ku garaaceen . Jaime ku qayliyey oo ku qayliyey caytamo oo toddobadii ka , iyo wax kasta ka sarreeya , naagtii ku maydhan biyaha kuwaas oo kuwii dhintay ka soo noqday inuu kaxaysto , kuwaas oo wax kasta la siin si aad u hesho gabadheeda . Brienne dhexda gacmihiisa iyo bilaabay lugaynaya .


End file.
